


Sweet Scholar Mine

by AncalagonDrakka



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Grumpy Therion, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Cyrus Albright, Pre-Relationship, Smitten Olberic Eisenberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncalagonDrakka/pseuds/AncalagonDrakka
Summary: Snippets of Olberic and Cyrus' relationship during and after the events of the game. Roughly a chapter for each of the character's chapters in the Olberic and Cyrus storylines, plus Gate of Finis aftermath and maybe more.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Olberic Eisenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Scholar Mine

After they’d left the bandit cave and Alfyn had looked over Phillip to make sure he wasn’t injured, the last thing Olberic expected was to immediately go on another search and rescue mission. After he got Phillip home to his mother, he’d gone with the little group of new allies back to the tavern. His new companions seemed frantic after a cursory look around the room.

“Where—where did he go? He was just here, I swear!” Alfyn cried, running a hand through his already mussed hair, only making it stand further on end. “An’ Primrose is gone too.” So, Olberic thought, there were another two in the group who were apparently missing.

There was a sigh from the two, and Olberic was left to wonder if this was a common occurrence. “We’ve had the guy around for a couple’a weeks at best and this is the third time we’ve lost ‘im. I don’t understand…” Alfyn rubbed a hand to his forehead as he said this. Well. That was somewhat worrying.

“Yeah, him I’ve started expecting this from, but Primrose is usually better about at least giving warning before she goes off somewhere.” Therion grumbled, crossing his arms and hunching down into his poncho.

Olberic cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Ah, perhaps if we knew where your companions were most likely to go, we could start looking there?”

This seemed reasonable enough to the three. “He likes anything to do with learning. But he teaches history. Do you have maybe a library here?” Therion asked. No, a small, mountain farming town like Cobbleston didn’t have a library, and Olberic told them so.

“Well, what about some kind of ancient ruin? He likes old buildings and towns and stuff.” Alfyn suggested. Olberic thought on this for a moment. “Well, I don’t know about old buildings, but there is a cave just outside of town. A woman called Noelle has been going there to study a stone within, she says it has some kind of writing on it.”

“That’s probably where he is then,” Therion said, pushing off from where he had started leaning against the tavern wall. “And hopefully Primrose is with him. She seems to like him at least. Think you can show us where this cave is?” Olberic nodded, and, as they lot of them were already set to go, there was no reason to delay their trip to The Untouched Sanctum. It wasn’t a long walk, though the trail was steep and not well maintained here. And of course, it wasn’t so easy as just getting to the cave. It seemed the professor had gone fairly far in, where there was all kinds of danger to be found. Beasts, and drop-offs in the dark, not to mention the chill.

It was good that Alfyn had brough a lantern, at least, to ward off some of the shadows and frighten off some of the more skittish beasts.

For some time, they walked through the cave, until Therion claimed to have caught the murmur of voices and the dim glow of another lantern. And sure enough, they rounded a corner and there, down the slope of the shore of an underground lake, was Noelle and two others, one of whom was kneeling before a tall stone, the other was standing to the side, watching their surrounding and acting as a lookout by Olberic’s estimation. Noelle and the man looked to be taking notes by lantern light, and occasionally Noelle would stand and take the lantern to better see the inscription. The woman on lookout waved at them, seeming unconcerned.

“There you are!” Alfyn cried, starting into a trot. “You’ve really gotta stop wandering off like that, professor!”

At the sound of a familiar voice, the professor raised his head before standing and turning to look at his companions.

This was not what Olberic had expected upon hearing the complaints about their scholar wandering off to gods knew where or how the man was apparently prone to lecture and rather oblivious to boot. He had expected a tottering old man, stooped and perhaps half senile with age. So, seeing this vision of a man before him… well he was a bit caught off guard. Olberic could admit, at least in the privacy of his own mind, that he had a bit of a weakness for pretty men. And the man before him now was… especially pretty; with his shiny hair, delicate face, and slim figure partially hidden by the bulky scholar’s cloak.

“Oh, hello there!” the man said brightly, and gods help him even the man’s voice was beautiful.

And then the scholar’s gaze fell upon him, and Olberic found he was at a loss. He—he should introduce himself. Or ask for this man’s name. Or both. Both was good. As it turned out, he never got a chance to do either. Alfyn and the lookout, who was apparently the also missing Primrose, did it for him.

“There’s no need to get so worked up, Alfyn. I made sure Cyrus didn’t get into any trouble. As you can see we’re both fine. But never mind that,” at this, Primrose turned a sharp gaze to him, tilting her head. “Who is this?”

“Ah,” Alfyn rubbed the back of his neck. “This is Olberic. He’s—” the apothecary never got to finish what he was saying as Cyrus drew in a sharp breath and rushed to Olberic.

“Olberic? Not _the_ Ser Olberic Eisenberg, surely? The Unbending Blade? But all the accounts of the last decade had said you were dead! How can this be?” Cyrus didn’t seem to breathe as he peppered the knight with his questions, only seemed to lean further and further in until he was on the tips of his toes, reaching out to touch and perhaps steady himself.

Olberic blinked, a little overwhelmed. “I—yes, I am he.”

“Ugh, Aeber take me now.” Therion grumbled behind them, though Olberic paid him little heed. How could he when Cyrus had pressed soft hands to his chest, looking up at him with such wide, eager eyes. Gods, but Olberic was lost.

This was the start of... something. That was for certain. Eventually, Primrose came and tugged at the professor’s cloak with a laugh. “Down boy. I’m sure there will be plenty of time for questions later.” She glanced back at Noelle. “If you both are done, then we can all head back.” This seemed to sway Cyrus’ attention, at least for the moment. “Right you are, my dear! My apologies.” He gave Olberic a quick smile before he went back to Noelle to gather their notes.

“And perhaps,” Primrose said slyly once everyone was set to leave the cave. “Ser Olberic would be kind enough to escort you along the way back, Cyrus.” This prompted yet another eyeroll from Therion, but Cyrus seemed quite excited at the prospect. “Oh, would you?” he said to Olberic, practically bouncing on his toes. And who was Olberic to deny him?

As it happened, Olberic ended up “escorting” Cyrus constantly after this, upon deciding to travel with the group. He was perfectly alright with that.


End file.
